dcheroversefandomcom-20200214-history
Flash/Main
Physical Appearance Barry Allen is a man of average height with a strong build, he has short blonde hair and bright green eyes. The Flash's superhero costume is a full-body suit that is all red, but has two small yellow lightning bolts across the waist and wrists. He has a yellow lightning bolt logo on his chest and boots. Personality Barry Allen is a laid back, witty and comedic man who takes very possible moment to talk. He is a very friendly , kind hearted and well mannered man with a great sense of humor who can get serious at times. Even when he is serious he still displays signs of immaturity, he often ignores what others say while he focused on something and he has a habit of being late to important events even with his super speed. Powers and Abilities Great Physical Conditioning: Thanks to his super speed, Flash's body has naturally toned to great condition. He has a slim build and possess impressive strength and it goes without saying, incredible speed. *'High Strength': The Flash normally relys on his hands for close combat while using quick blows from different directions to quickly overpower his opponents. *'Enhanced Stamina': The Flash burns energy very fast due to his superhuman speed, yet he is able to run across the world and back without fatigue. He has an incredible resistance to fatigue and rarley ever tires out from running. Genius Intellect: Despite Flash's normal attitude, he is a very intelligent man. He is a CSI agent as Barry Allen and is profienct in forensic science. He was also very smart in his adolescence, he was able to mimic the explosion that gave Garrick his powers in order to gain them. *'Skilled Tactician': Flash is a very famous figure and has a large effect of leadership on many he encounters. With that he is able to effectively lead a team to victory against certain opponents. Master Combatant: The Flash relys on close range combat for the majority of his battles. He uses barrages of quick attacks and moves around his opponent to attack from different directions while disorienting them. Super Speed: Flash's most iconic power is his incredible speed, hence his name. He is the fastest man in the world proven by his able to run near the speed of light. With his speed he is granted the ability to run on water and create whirlwinds by running in a circle. He also has the ability to react at incredible speeds as if he can see incoming attacks in slow motion and quickly react to them. *'Super Vibration': Flash's speed is caused by the ability to vibrate vigourously in order to gain speed. Flash has tuned this ability to the point where he can vibrate his molecules in order to phase through solid objects. This also allows him to move other parts of his body at extreme speeds and can cause him to talk etremely fast or punch at extreme speeds.